The right time
by allmenwillbebrothers
Summary: Harry tries to convince Ruth that now is the right time to tell the team about their relationship.


"Someone tell Harry the repair man's coming in tomorrow morning" said Zaf.

"What's he coming for?" asked Ros, draining the last drops of coffee from her mug.

"The doors on the left two pods aren't opening. Apparently there's something jammed in them so the repair man's coming to fix it tomorrow. So we're going to have pod share for a few days."

Ros was just about to respond when the swish of the pods caught their attention. Their eyes simultaneously fell on Ruth and Harry who had come in together, in the same pod.

"No problem there then" said Ros, smirking at Zaf who was far too invested in watching Harry and Ruth to notice.

"Hi Harry. Hi Ruth" said Zaf, rather too cheerily for either of them to feel comfortable. Harry quickly whispered something in Ruth's ear and then hurried off to the closure of his office.

"Umm, hi Zaf" replied Ruth.

"All good with you?" asked Zaf.

"Yeah, great…thanks. And you?

"Absolutely fantastic!"

"Don't get too shocked Ruth! He hasn't dragged a poor girl into his life yet", Ros said, smirking slyly at Zaf.

"Right…yeah" said Ruth, seeming slightly distracted. "Well I better…get on."

As she walked away Ros turned back to Zaf.

"Well, I never took you as one for matchmaking." Ros said to Zaf.

"Well, act-" Zaf defended.

"Oh no wait, I should've seen that coming! After all what else can single men in their mid-thirties do?"

"I do this job. I think that's achievement enough" answered Zaf, clearly a little hurt by Ros' snide comment. "Anyway, don't pretend you're not interested" he said, in an attempt to cover up the hurt tone his voice had involuntarily undertaken.

"Zaf, unlike you I don't pride myself in knowing the every detail of other peoples' private lives."

As Ros left to talk to Adam who had just gotten in, Zaf's attention was consumed by something infinitely more important than Ros' debasing comments.

Ruth was making a beeline for the meeting room.

He was positive there was no meeting today as everyone was needed at their respective stations following the close shave at the "Addressing Africa" summit.

Zaf once-overed the grid to make sure no one was watching him and then slowly proceeded to stand outside the meeting room doors. What became clear when he got there was that Ruth was not alone.

"Yes, I know that Harry. To be honest it's just Ros that's worrying me. She's so, well, just Ros!"said Ruth from within.

"Ruth, I completely understand why you feel this way but is there really any point keeping everything secret just because of her?" asked Harry.

"I suppose not…but can't we just let them figure it out by themselves?" Ruth asked pleadingly.

"I'm quite sure they already know, but I want it to be official. I want everyone to…"

They both descended into a silence as Ruth observed Harry's shifting eyes. She was worried-had she pushed it too far? Harry had spoken quite freely before but he had now descended into a silence. He'd built the wall, the same repressive wall he always built when he was close to exposing his true emotions.

She knew it meant a lot to him, but she couldn't. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stand everyone talking.

"But Harry, I-" Ruth said, breaking the tense silence with a mere whisper.

"I want them to know. I don't want this to be…a…" Harry said, trailing off again into the same heavy silence.

"What?" asked Ruth. "What do you not want?" she asked, endearingly.

"I don't want this to be just…a rumour anymore…" Harry said, slightly bowing his head, enabling himself to avoid Ruth's gaze.

Ruth was about to reply when Harry spoke again.

"I want this to be…real."

"Shh" Zaf whispered urgently to Ros and Adam, who had apparently appeared while Zaf had engrossed himself in Harry and Ruth's conversation.

"What's the matter Zaf? Can't quite-"

"Was there a meeting today?" asked Malcolm, rather loudly from the other end of the corridor. Zaf was about to silence Malcolm who had now reached the cluster forming in front of the meeting room doors, when they all registered a notable absence of sound from within.

"Please don't tell me they're snogging", said Ros, rolling her eyes.

"I think that would be romantic", said Jo, finally appearing from the explosion that was her workspace.

"Adam. Would you mind escorting me to the ladies? I think I'm going to vomit!"

"Very funny Ros" he said, brushing her off.

"Well, it's evidently not only Zaf who's interested in oldie love" said Ros, now sounding genuinely annoyed.

"Oh Ros, don't be so crude! I think it's lovely that they can pursue a relationship considering the job we do."

"Yeah, you would Jo. Anyway, I doubt that the two lovebirds in there, alone, are doing their job!"

The meeting room doors abruptly opened, revealing both Harry and Ruth. As Ruth scampered off to the ladies Harry closed the meeting room doors, turning to face the gaggle standing apprehensively behind him.

"And who might it be that is not doing their job, Miss. Myers? Because if there is someone I ought to know about it. If there was someone that happened to be eavesdropping on other peoples' conversations instead of doing work that could theoretically protect the country from destruction, then I'm sure I should be doing something about it this instant! So, is there anything I should know about?"

"Umm, no Harry. There is not. I, umm, apologise."

"Good, but it is not me you should fear. After all Elbert Hubbard once said _"We are not punished for our sins, but by them."_

"Yes Harry."

"Sorry Harry."

"My apologies", they said all at once.

"Your apologies have been accepted. Now off with you. Surely you all have something to do?"

"Yes" they said collectively, as they shuffled off to their respective stations.

"Wait" he said, immediately summoning them all back to his side. "I don't want to hear of anyone giving Ruth a hard time. You obviously heard what we said, and…Look, she's a very well respected colleague and a highly accomplished woman…and I hope you will all show her the respect she deserves."

Harry took a deep breath in an attempt to right his slightly dishevelled demeanour.

"Uhh…yes Harry."

"Yeah…"

"Um, of course…"

"What's the matter with all of you?" he asked. He watched worriedly as his team stared down at the floor, eyes shifting and palms sweating.

"What is it you've all been talking about? Sounds very interesting. Although I hope it's not something that shouldn't have been said" said Ruth, having evidently appeared behind Harry towards the end of his little monologue.

"Of course not Ruth" said Harry spinning around, his eyes shifting and palms sweating equally as much as his teams.

"Good" said Ruth. "After all, as the great Elbert Hubbard once said _"We are not punished for our sins, but by them."_

"Typical" muttered Ros.

"What was that Ros?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing at all" said Ros sarcastically, the discomforting smile returning to her face.

"Good! Well, off with you! You've been standing around for far too long to have done anything productive today."

They all filed back to their respective desks, with the exception of Zaf and Jo who lingered a little longer.

"Is there something I can help you with? Jo? Zaf?"

"Oh right…no…nothing" said Zaf. "Nothing at all" he said, smiling to himself.

They both started to walk away with their heads down feeling slightly embarrassed when Jo heard her name.

"Jo. Are you free later? Maybe we should go for a coffee?" asked Ruth.

"That would be great" said Jo, smiling knowingly at Ruth.

"Awesome what time?" asked Zaf, sounding extremely excited.

"Ladies only" said Jo, smiling mockingly at Zaf.

"Right…yeah! Well, I have work to do anyway…"

Zaf quickly walked away, followed by Jo who failed in her attempt to console him due to her laughter.

"Well, that's the youth for you" said Harry, shaking his head.

"Are you calling me old?" asked Ruth.

"Would I ever? You're too beautiful."

"Oh, stop it Harry!"

"I wouldn't be able to if I tried."

She took his hand and slowly intertwined her fingers with his. Harry looked at her both shocked and confused but Ruth just smiled back at him. Words were not needed to explain what Ruth was trying to tell him. She knew that and so did Harry. He'd waited so patiently to tell everyone. He'd waited for her, always putting her first, and now she knew and so did he. The time was right.

"I'm so happy for them. They really deserve that" said Jo, watching Harry and Ruth from the comfort of her desk.

"I agree Jo, I really do!" replied Zaf.

"Steady lover boy" said Ros. "I know times are desperate but your day will come."


End file.
